speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkai Knights Corrupted Elements
Tenkai Knights Corrupted Elements is a fanfiction story written by TenkaiSpeed04 on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. Overview- Slyger and Granox achieve Elemental Mode after their defeat against the knights. Story Chapter 1- New Powers (Vilius Headquarters) Vilius was waiting for Slyger and Granox in their failed assisments against the elemental knights. Suddenly Slyger and Granox Came up to Vilius. " What is it master? " Questioned Granox. " Do you have a plan on how to defeat the knights? " Questioned Slyger. " Fortuanly yes do you want to know? Questioned Vilius. " Of Course! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " Elemental powers this will surprise the tenkai knights! " said Vilius. " Yes! Thank you Master! But how do those dragon cubes feel? " questioned Slyger. " What are you talking about??? " questioned Vilius. " He is trying to say... when you get the dragon cubes powers how does it feel? " Questioned Granox. " Fools! More Powerful!" said Vilius. Vilius expelled 2 dragon cubes out of his body the two dragon cubes went towards Slyger and Granox. The two dragon cubes stoped at both of them and started spinning. " Whoa. " said Slyger and Granox. The two dragon cubes entered Slyger and Granox. " Uh Ahhhhhhh!!!!! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. Slyger ears grew sharper and his slice cutters turned light blue and longer. Slyger's body turned completly from dark purple to light blue.. slyger's tail went greener. His cape spread open like there were 2 pairs. " Slyger tenkai Plasmastrike engage! " Yelled Slyger. Granox eyes went from green to black. His rhino horn grew longer and sharpier. His rhino like sword grew longer and changed to black. His whole body was half gray and black. His shield turned black completly. His cape spread open like Slyger's like there were 2 pairs." Granox tenkai Steelstorm engage! " Yelled Granox. " Now destroy the knights! " yelled Vilius. The corrupted had gained a new element..... Chapter 2- Elemental Knights vs Elemental Corrupted Vilius was leading his army to the corekai base. ( Corekai Base) Beag was giving his fellow corekai instructions for their jobs. " Control the perimeter. " said Beag to a senjo. " Yes sir! " said the senjo as he walked away. Sudenly a attack hit a Travox. The corekai got destroyed. " Ahhhh!" Yelled the corekai being destroyed. Beag got shocked he raned up the hill to see Vilius and his army standing there. " Vilius! You dare to come here!" Said Beag. " Make me. Slyger Granox! Destroy!" Said Vilius. 2 shadows appeared beside Vilius. Slyger and Granox appeared. " We got elemental! You cant stop us now! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " It cant be. Corekai prepare for battle! " Yelled Beag. ( Earth ) The knights were walking to Toxsa's family resturant. " Guys i have a 2nd date with lime parfait! " said Ceylan. " It's always you with lime parfait! " Yelled Toxsa. Ceylan got soooooo angry. " Shut up Microchip!!!!! " Yelled Ceylan. " Put of the plug off icey cone! " Said Toxsa. Guren and Chooki sighed. " These guys." Said Chooki. Suddenly their corebrcks started glowing. Guren gasped. " We're being summoned. " Said Guren helding his red corebrick. The Boys entered Mr. Whites room " Guys get to Quarton! Theres no time to lose! " Yelled Mr White. " Gotcha! " Said Guren. The portal opened. " Tenkai Power! " Yelled Guren. " Tenkai Speed! " Yelled Ceylan. " Tenkai Strength! " Yelled Toxsa. " Tenkai Agility! " Yelled Chooki. The particles consumed them. " Bravenwolf tenkai FireStorm engage! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Tributon tenkai IceBlast engage! " Yelled Tributon. " Valorn tenkai TerraBlast engage! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor tenkai LightningStrike engage! " Yelled Lydendor. Tenkai Knights Go! Chapter 3- No Titan Mode??? The knights came to the rescue. " What is it Beag? " Questioned Bravenwolf. Beag was not there..... The knights looked down. " There he is! " Yelled Tributon. They saw Slyger and Granox crushing some corekai. " Who are those goon bots? " Questioned Valorn. " You dont know? Its Granox and Slyger! " said a blue corekai marching to the knights. " Kutor? Thats Slyger and Granox! Ha! Theyre Ugly!" Said Tributon. " It looks like they had been hit in the gym hard..... " Said Lydendor. " A.I. Whats happened to them? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " Slyger and Granox had gone into tenkai elemental mode... given by the dragon's powers..." Said A.I. " But...how did they get that??? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " And.. when did they learn how to do that? " Questioned Lydendor. " Who cares? I am expecting Titan TerraBlast Fists! " Said Valorn. " LOUSY " said the whole crew. " Bravenwolf tenkai Firestorm titan mode! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Tributon tenkai Iceblast titan mode! " Yelled Tributon. " Valorn tenkai Terrablast tian mode! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor tenkai Lightningstrike titan mode! " Yelled Lydendor. " Engage! " Yelled the knights. The knights appeared infront of Slyger and Granox. " Knights! You like our new elemental mode transformation? " Questioned Slyger. " Who cares goonbot? i see you bought Vilius.. Time for battle! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " No.. Bravenwolf... There will be no battle... cause after this i will be the winner..." Said Vilius. " Besides... Just cause you're in titan mode... doesent mean we cant.... " said Granox. " Titan mode engage! " Yelled Slyger and granox at the same time.... Nothing happened.... " Fools! You will have to earn elemental titan mode by crushing these fools! " Yelled Vilius. " But.... NO TITAN MODE!!!! " Cryed Slyger and Granox. Chapter 4 Dromus to the rescue! "SILENCE! you Fools! attack the knights with your special moves! " Yelled Vilius. " Slyger tenkai Plasmastrike! " Yelled Slyger. Plasma strings of energy zapped Valorn and Lydendor. They couldnt move! " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled. Slyger striked them. They went back to normal mode. " Granox tenkai Steelstorm ! " Yelled Granox. A big storm occured sucking Bravenwolf and Tributon in. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled. They also went back to normal mode. " Time for the big finish! " Yelled Vilius. " I dont think so! " Yelled Dromus coming in the fight. " Dromus! " Yelled the knights. " Hi " Said Dromus. " Dromus..... " Said Vilius. " But.... where is venneta? " Questioned Beag. " Um... Complicated.....personal stuff..... " Said Dromus. " OK " said Beag. " Now to finish all of you off!! " Yelled Dromus. " You dare! " Yelled Vilius. " Dromus tenkai Whirlwind titan mode engage! " Yelled Dromus. " Tenkai titan Whirlwind go!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Dromus. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " Makes me want to try elemental titan mode.... " said Vilius. " Oh oh watch out dromus.... " Said Bravenwolf. " Vilius darkest temptest titan mode engage! " Yelled Vilius. Chapter 5- Level Up! Dromus and Vilius kept fighting till it was tie." I will finish you later knights! " Yelled Vilius. He and his corrupted army disapeared in a portal. " Good Job Dromus! " Said Beag. Dromus smiled " Thanks..." Smiled Dromus. (Vilius's headquarters) Vilius zapped Slyger and Granox. " Sorry Vilius!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " I hate it when you fools keep losing every time!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Vilius. " But.... Master.... We almost crushed them, you saw It! " said Granox. " Um.... Yes.... I did! Till that Goon Dromus came to ruin my plan! " Yelled Vilius. " So now what? " Questioned Slyger. Vilius took out his trident and zapped Slyger and Granox. " Master! I feel Powerful! " Yelled Slyger. " Me too! " Yelled Granox. " You have leveled up to Elemental titan mode..... " Said Vilius. " Yes!!! Go team Vilius! " Yelled the Corrupted. Chapter 6- Worries and Trouble (Earth) The knights were at mr. white's shop. " Always hate it when those dumpster bots gain a new mode! " Yelled Guren in anger. " Like i said they are just a pimple that just wont go away! " Yelled Ceylan. " Pimples that just get upgraded every time! " Complained Toxsa. " First Titan mode! now elemental mode! " yelled Chooki. " Dont... forget about robofuison.... " Said Gen walking in the shop. " Stalker! " Said Toxsa. " No he wasnt! " Yelled Guren. " Just saying..... " Said Toxsa. Suddenly Beni came in. " Hi Beni.... Where were you? " Questioned Guren. " Just.... Thinking about my parents..... " Said Beni. " What ever has happened to your mom? " Questioned Ceylan. " Ceylan! " Yelled Guren. " That's okay She and my dad had a fight when i was small and she ran off and abonded me and my dad. " Said Beni. " Sorry to hear that.... " said Guren. " It's Okay. " Said Beni. " Sooooo What should we do? " Questioned Guren. " Oops! My lime parfait date! Got to go See ya! " Yelled Ceylan running to toxsa's Resturant. " That kid always with lime parfait.... Well i am gonna play with Doomsploder 12 the new one! Bye! " Yelled Toxsa running to his house. Chooki's watch was beeping. " Coach? What is it? " Questioned Chooki. " Oh.. Okay Um.. Guren got to go to soccer game now see ya! " He yelled and left. " So now what? " Questioned Gen. " Lets take a stroll around town... " Said Beni. " Sure.. " Said Guren. ( Quarton ) Granox and Slyger were leading an army full of corrupted. " Enemy Sighted Enemy Sighted! " Yelled the alarm. " The corrupted! Corekai prepare for battle! " Yelled Beag. ( Earth ) Guren's brick started glowing... " Guys... its tenkai time! " Yelled Guren. ( Mr. White shop's shop ) The portal activated and the knights got to Quarton. " What is it Beag? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " Well....Knights.. Granox and Slyger returned.. agian. " Said Beag. " WHAT?!? " Panicked Tributon. Suddenly Granox and Slyger appeared. " What? Yes! Prepare to get crushed! " Yelled Slyger. " Oh..yeah... " Said Granox glowing. " Huh? Oh Oh.. " Said Guren. " Slyger Tenkai PlasmaStrike titan mode engage! " Yelled Slyger. Plasma strips of energy surrounded Slyger Titan brick and he recieved new add ons and looked bigger and tougher this time. " Time to electrify you with my plasma strikes! " Yelled Slyger. " Granox Tenkai SteelStorm titan mode engage! " Yelled Granox. A big storm surrounded granox's titan brick. He also recieved new add ons and looked bulkier and taller this time. " Watch out i am gonna blow you away! " Yelled Granox. " Its Titan time! " Yelled Bravenwolf. All the knights shapeshifted into titan mode except venetta since she does not like to use her titan mode as she experinces it weakness. " Slyger tenkai titan plasmastrike! " Yelled Slyger. Strings of plasma hit Tributon and Valorn. They went back normal. " GOTCHA! " Yelled Granox. " Granox Tenkai Titan Steelstorm! " Yelled Granox. Granox rushed into a strong storm and it went towards Bravenwolf. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! cant loose! Not NOW!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Bravenowolf. Suddenly Dromus came and distracted Granox. " Now Bravenwolf! " Yelled Dromus. Slyger kept shooting venetta , venetta doged his attacks. " BravenWolf tenkai Fire Tornado GO!!!!!!!!! " Yelled BraveWolf. Bravenwolf's wolf chest place opened and released a fire tornado. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Granox. Granox exploded back to corebrick mode and got sent back to vilius. " Slyger Destroy them! " He yelled and disappeared. " Granox! " Yelled Slyger. " My turn Dromus Tenkai Wind hurricane! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Dromus. " Seriously? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Slyger. Slyger went bac to normal brick mode and got sent back to vilius. " NO!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Slyger. The Knights saw a big gang of corrupted ready to attack. " Our turn! " Yelled Chooki. " Tributon tenkai titan iceblast! " Yelled Tributon. " Valorn tenkai titan terrablast! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor tenkai titan lightningstrike! " Yelled Lydendor. The corrupted got destroyed. " Our work here is done! " Said Valorn. " Hopefully... " Said Tributon. " True... " Said Venetta.. ( Vilius Fortress ) " IDIOTS! " Yelled Viliius. " Sorry Vilius! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " SILENCE! " Yelled Vilius zapping them with his trident. Vilius summoned a ice rhino and fire raptor. " What do we need them? " Questioned Slyger. " Prepare for titan fusion! The knights cant use that anymore since they have elemental powers! " Yelled Vilius. " Thank you Vilius! " yelled Slyger and Granox. ( Earth ) The knights were having a relaxing time with tea. " Thanks for joining me in my special tea party! " Yelled Mr. White Excited. " Sure.. well we are tired... " Said Chooki. " No more Granox and Syger! " yelled Beni. " WHOO HOO! " Yelled the whole group except Mr. White. " Um... Maybe not... " He said worried. " Huh? Why? "Questioned Ceylan. " Rememeber? They get revived... " Explained Mr. White. " Hope not... " Said Guren. " Well guys i have to go home Max needs company.. Bye Now... " Said Guren. " Bye Bro " Said Toxsa. " Bye! " Said Eveyone. Guren walked out of the shop. " We should go home... Wakemai might be mad i am not in bed... " Said Toxsa. " Okay bye Mr. White " Said Ceylan and the others and they all left. " Good night... Tenkai knights... i am sooooooooooo worried... " Said Mr. White. Chapter 7- No Titan Fusion (Morning) Guren was sleeping on his high bed. His corebrick started glowing... Max awakened and startled. " What Max? Huh? " Questioned Guren. " Seriously? At 8 am Early, Anyway let me get dressed up. ( Mr. White's shop ) Guren, Ceylan,Chooki,Toxsa,Gen, and Beni camed into the shop. " What now? " Questioned Toxsa. " Quarton Slyger and Granox... agian. " said Mr. White. " Lets go! " Said Guren. " Ugh! " Yelled Ceylan. The portal activated and the knights traveled through Quarton. The Knights headed to the corekai base. " What is it Beag? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " Bravenwolf This is getting me sick! Slyger and Granox returned! " Yelled Beag. " Oh no not agian! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Oh yes Bravenwolf... Time to Get CRUSHED! " Yelled Slyger. Slyger and Granox were in elemental titan mode already. " Oh yeah..... " Snickered Granox. " Slyger... Commence Tenkai Titan Fusion Shapeshift mode Engage! " Yelled Slyger.A fire Raptor flew from the sky supercharged and glowing and hit Slyger. " Behold Slyger The Magnificent 2! " Yelled Slyger. " Granox... Commence Tenkai Titan Fusion Shapeshift mode Engage! " Yelled Granox. A ice rhino walked towards Granox and a beam of light hit them titan fusioning them together. " Centar Mode 2! " Yelled Granox. " Seriously? Beasts and corrupted commanders titan fuse? " Questioned Lydendor. " Well its our turn Lydendor! " Yelled Valorn. " For What? " Questioned Lydendor. " Titan fusion! " Yelled Valorn. " Okay but first we need titan mode! " Explained Lydendor. " Valorn tenkai TerraBlast titan mode activate! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor tenkai LightningStrike titan mode activate! " Yelled Lydendor. " Time to plug n play! " Yelled Valorn. " Aww yeah! game on! " Yelled Lydendor. " Valorn! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor! " Yelled Lydendor. " Comence elemental titan fusion shapeshift mode engage! " they both yelled. Nothing happened. " Guys focus on your tenkai energy... " said Dromus. " That's the whole point! " Said Venetta. " Slyger tenkai titan fire strike! " Yelled Slyger as the fire raptor's wings threw fire energy blasts. " Granox tenkai titan icestorm blast! " yelled Granox as the ice rhino's shooters shooted ice waves at the knights. " We're in for it... " said Dromus. " Watch it guys! " Yelled Bravenwolf. Everyone doged the attacks. " Tenkai Plasmastrikes with Firestrike! " Yelled Slyger. Both combined attacks hit Bravenwolf and Tributon. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled in pain. " Tenkai Steelstorm with Icestorm blast! " Yelled Granox. Both combined attacks hit Dromus and Venetta. " AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled in pain. " Bravenwolf's and Tributon's and Dromus's and Venetta's tenkai energy were at 5%. " No way this ends like this! Not anymore! These zombies from doomsploder is not gonna mess my gaming time!!!!!!!! " Yelled Valorn in anger. Suddenly Valorn started glowing... " We will not sit in the bench and see them win the game!!!!!!!!! This is our turn Valorn!!!!!!!! " Yelled Lydendor. Lydendor started glowing in anger. " Commencing elemental titan fusion... activate? " Questioned A.I. " Yes Game ON!!!!!!!! " Yelled Lydendor. " Valorn! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor! " Yelled Lydendor. " Commence elemental titan fusion shapeshift mode GO!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled. A big light of beam occured. Valorn was the legs, and Lydendor was the upper part. " Okay Slyger and Granox bring it on! " They yelled. " Seriously? " said Slyger. " Valorn Tenkai Titan Terrablast! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor Tenkai Titan Lightningstrike! " Yelled Lydendor. Both combined attacks hit Granox and Slyger sending them back in corebrick mode to Vilius. " Vilius , Is not gonna be happy! " Both of them yelled. " Great Job Guys! " Said Bravenwolf. " More gaming tips Valorn... " Laughed Tributon. " Jelous Icecone? " Questioned Valorn. " Jelous of you? No way! " Yelled Tributon. Everyone laughed in Joyment. Chapter 8- Punishments and Party ( Vilius Head Quarters ) Vilius was zapping Slyger and Granox ALOT of times... " YOU TOO DESERVE A BIG PUNISHMENT! " Yelled Vilius. " So sorry Vilius! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " I accept your apology but... GO TO THE FURNACE AND WORK THERE FOR 2 WHOLE DAYS! " Yelled Vilius. " NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. ( Earth at Mr. White's Shop ) " For the party we should have tea and muffins! " Yelled Mr. White. " Okay with that. " Said everyone. " Slyger and Granox FINALLY over. " Said Beni in exciment. " More Great News to celebrate... " Said Mr. White. " For what? " Questioned Ceylan. " Party! " Said Mr. White. Boreas came in. " Am i invited? " He questioned. " Sure.. " Said Guren. " Then... " Said Toxsa. " Lets go Tenkai! " Yelled Guren. THE END. Trivia *In this fanfic Vilius expells 2 dragon cubes out of his body and gives them to Slyger and Granox *Slyger and Granox achieve elemental mode. *Ceylan has a 2nd date with lime parfait. *The Knights find out that Slyger and Granox have achieved elemental mode. *Slyger's elemental mode name is Slyger Tenkai PlasmaStrike. *Granox's elemental mode name is Granox Tenkai SteelStorm. *In elemental mode Slyger and Granox couldn't achieve titan mode because they had to summon their Tenkai energy to achieve it but, Vilius gives them the ability too like he did to them in the past when they never had regular titan mode. *According to the FANFIC, Beni's mom and dad had a fight and got divorce and Beni's mom abandoned them. *Toxsa gets a new game. *Guren, Gen, and Beni take a stroll around town. *Granox and Slyger titan fuse (Visa) with their beasts: The Ice Rhino and the Fire Raptor. *Valorn and Lydendor titan fuse in elemental titan mode for the first time. *Slyger and Granox receive a punishment by working at the furnace for 2 whole days. *The knights have a party due to their victory. Sequel ~Coming soon!~ List of characters *Guren Nash as BravenWolf Tenkai FireStrom *Ceylan Jones as Tributon Tenkai IceBlast *Toxsa Dalton as Valorn Tenkai TerraBlast *Chooki Mason as Lydendor Tenkai LightningStrike *Gen as Dromus Tenkai WhirlWind *Beni as Venetta *Mr. White *Boreas *Beag *Vilius Tenkai DarkTemptest *Slyger Tenkai PlasmaStrike *Granox Tenkai SteelStorm *Fire Raptor *Ice Rhino